The Cleansing
by LenanMiader
Summary: The Cleansing is a short story telling the history of my Inquisitor. I hope to use it to build into a big story involving the eccentric Witch Hunter.


Chapter 1: The Cleansing  
  
Ducking another of his assailants clumsy attacks, Witch Hunter Vaen brought his crackling force sword up in a deadly arc, cutting through the weak robes of the Chaos Cultist. Briefly watching in triumph as the Cultist slumped to the floor, blood seeping from his chest, Vaen spun on his heel, and threw his sword up in time to clash with the sword of another enemy.  
  
Muttering holy vengence, Vaen screamed, and launched into a frenzy. His opponent, clearly disturbed by this outpour of rage and hate, suddenley found himself the defender. Parrying furiously, he finally made that fatal mistake, and felt the powerful weapon of the Inquisitor slice through his abdomen with considerable ease.  
  
Turning to face the other five members of the Kabal, Vaen shifted his posture to a more defensive stance as they began to charge towards his position. Suddenley the sound of gunfire came from the doorway, and two of the five fell to the floor clutching their stomach's. Risking a quick glance, Vaen noticed that Pius Samual had entered the room, his shotgun blazing away at the enemy.  
  
Wasting none of this oppourtunity, Vaen lifted his hand and gathered the psychic energy around him. A small orange flame began to flicker in the palm of his hand, and began to grow, eventually becoming an orb. The Cultists were transfixed by this odd power, annd eventually the orb of flame shot from his hand and landed exactly between the three remaining cutists, emerging into a great flamestorm. The flames quickly consumed the Cultists, as they attempted in futile to put out these mystical flames.  
  
"Is it done ?" asked Pius carefully.  
  
"Yes...this Cult of the Bloody Axe has been cleansed," replied Vaen. Pius simply nodded, and left the room as quickly and silently as he entered, with Inquisitor Vaen in tow.  
  
Upon leaving the headquaters of the Cult, Major Tarne approached Witch Hunter Vaen. Cradeling his smoking lasgun like a new born baby, Major Tanen snapped into a crisp yet clean salute, and gave the formal report.  
  
"Sir!. Pius and I managed to down three of the cultists with fire. Krashrack managed to kill two himself. What shall we do with the bodies ?"  
  
Vaen spat on the floor. "They are the bodies of heretics. I will order the Infernius to bombard this area once we are safely off. Leave a homing beacon to allow the gunners an easier target". Tanen noded and snapping into yet another formal salute, marched off to carry out his orders. Pius sat behind the pair sniggering.  
  
"Perhaps if you followed his example for efficiency you might be paid more...." suggested Vaen.  
  
"Yes sir," mocked Pius, mimicing Tarne's salute in a sloppy manner.  
  
"Make sure our shuttle is prepared for lift off - and also comm the commander and ask if my archo-flagellant is ready" ordered Vaen.  
  
"Y-yes sir". Suddenley Pius was not quite as mocking. He had had a previous encounter with Derry 7482 while he was running from Vaen. In that bried encounter, Pius had lost his leg, and was left helpless by the archo- flagellant's lethal neural shredders. Vaen had spared his life - but only after pledging to aid the eccentric Witch Hunter.  
  
Watching Pius scutter off, Vaen turned and met his gaze with another of his warband, Krashrak the Stalker.  
  
"I want payment. Give 6 quarts chlorintone. As agreed" ordered the 7' alien Bounty Hunter. Vaen simply sighed.  
  
"Krashrak, you will have your payment. But I have another job for you. Something big." Vaen noticed Krashrak took interest, and continued. "I have found what I have been looking for all these years - the Libraium Hereticus. I want you to help me take it". Krashrak began to consider this, and nodded.  
  
"15 quarts" bargined the tall alien.  
  
"10" countered Vaen  
  
"12"  
  
"10".  
  
Krashrak hesitated, and finally answered. "Deal. Give me sign". Slipping his hand into a small pouch on Vaen's thigh, he pulled out a small silver I, and handed it to Krashrak. Satisfied, the pair walked back to the shuttle. 


End file.
